Riley Talbot
Riley Talbot is the twin cousin of Peter Talbot. Bitten by a werewolf to save his life, he spent his childhood training by her, until the rumors of werewolf activity in Everett drew them both. Starting a pack of his own, Riley leads the Omega Pack to protect his new home of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Characteristics *'Name': Riley Talbot *'Aliases': Omega, Doppelganger, Evil Twin (silly but incorrect nickname), Alpha 2, Mr. Incompetent (Kiri's nickname), Lupo Ivoire (Melina‘s nickname, ivory wolf in french) *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Brown (yellow in wolf form, red in one eye later on) *'Likes': Traveling, cooking, Melina, his pack *'Dislikes': Arthur (formerly), Didoria, anyone who hurts/abuses his pack members, spiders (tarantulas and camel spider), poison oak, Kiri's brashness, the Butcher *'Family': Ben Talbot (father, deceased), Unknown (mother, deceased), Lawrence and Katherine Talbot ( Uncle and Aunt, missing/deceased), Sir John Talbot (Grandfather), Peter Talbot (twin cousin), Jean C. Talbot and Charles Zellinski (step cousins), James Talbot (younger cousin) Appearance Human Riley is a young man at the age of sixteen, slim build but not gangly, Caucasian, with white messy hair with bangs on the left side being unkempt with a black streak on the sides of his head, and brown eyes. After his bite, he had gained the body and muscle structure of a teenage athlete. Werewolf As a werewolf, Riley is six-seven feet in height, his teenage athletic body is buffed up a bit, giving him a small build of a body builder. His fur is pure white, his whole back and outer thighs ending in triangular points, around his face, hair, and tail. His feet are elongated with wolf toe claws, his face is a short sleek muzzle. His ears have relocated to the top of his head in pointed tufts, and finally, his eyes are yellow Pack Attire He wears a suit that matches peter's but the blue is replaced by red and white. Background Personality He's much like Peter; open-minded, not prone to anger so easily, and is accepting of others for their flaws, including those he cares about. Although he longs for companionship and friends, he fears that they will leave him or be taken by it. He has a bit of fascination with the world of the paranormal and supernatural. He's so far kept a log of journals of his initial findings, which Kiri is trying to hoard as exhibit pieces for her self-made mansion museums. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male omega - Alpha Werewolf - True Alpha' *'Accelerated Healing Factor : '''Unlike all werewolves, Riley has a very powerful healing factor. So powerful, he could regenerate missing body parts. However he can not regenerate internal organs. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat''' *'Detective Skills' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Shield Gauntlets' *'Incursio': Incursio is an Armor-Type fang, made from the hide, blood, and flesh of a renegade dragon known as the Doom Dragon. It takes the shape of a broad sword when not activated. When active it takes the form of a suit of armor that is silver and grey with a silver spear with a red blade. **'Incuriso Infused': When Riley thought his pack was killed, Incursio power consumed him and turned him into the Doom Dragon. After he was turn back to normal, a fraction of Incursio power remained in him. This turned his left eye red with a marking in the middle. The armor changed as well, it became more dragon like and grew in power. Relationships Riley's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Josh Grelle Trivia Riley's theme song is "I will not bow" by breaking Benjamin Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Family Category:Omega Pack Category:Heroes